1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial robot that carries a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots have been proposed, and the present applicant has developed an industrial robot disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4168410.
Since such an industrial robot is used in the clean room, it operates while being set between apparatuses and stockers. Hence, the industrial robot tends to extremely dislike particulate generation.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand to shorten the workpiece carrying time, that is, the cycle time for higher productivity. For that purpose, the operation speed of the industrial robot has been increased while the operation sequence has been optimized.